Sunday Morning
by solitarycloud
Summary: In which, Corporal Levi ditches his usual Sunday routine to go back to bed. A LeviHan Drabble.


It was around four in the morning. Darkness enveloped the confines of the small Spartan room and not a single ray of sunlight came pouring from the window. The hustle and bustle usually heard during the day in the barracks was replaced by an eerie silence, surprising for what was the makeshift home for over a hundred soldiers. Hardly anyone was up and about at this dark and solitary hour, yet, for a certain corporal, this was the man's regular time to wake up. Stretching his arms languidly, Corporal Levi, humanity's strongest soldier, sat up from his bed and yawned.

Right about now, Levi would usually begin his morning routine. Starting with stretching, he would begin practicing some military and exercise drills. Afterwards, the corporal would bathe, change clothes, eat breakfast, and then proceed to do his paperwork. He would have lunch at exactly 12:30, then finish up the remaining files and reports. Later, when the man had completed all that he needed to do, he would spend the rest of his day cleaning and tidying up what he could in the military base. This pattern of events was how he spent most days when not in expeditions outside the walls.

Though it might come as a surprise to most civilians, it was a well known fact among the Scouting Legion that Corporal Levi was a man obsessed with order. This quirky habit of his not only manifested itself in his daily routine, but also in other aspects of his life. Subordinates would often find themselves missing potential day offs due to being ordered by a certain corporal to clean the base "spotless". The man also did not also tolerate any violation of the rules; those caught by him would often face the direst punishments. Even during missions outside the walls, though he accepted long ago whatever happened outside was beyond his control, the corporal would still make it a point to strictly follow any strategy or instruction given by the higher ups.

As a rule, Levi preferred his life to be systematic and organized. It was an understatement to say he was simply a neat freak. The man practically craved for order; any form of clutter, tangible or not, was to be eliminated. However, sitting up from bed, Levi realized that there were exceptions to the rule. Exceptions in the form of the person lying next to him that Sunday morning. Exceptions in the person of Hanji Zoe.

Hanji was definitely still sound asleep. The brunette reclined supine on Levi's right with both arms outstretched, one arm was rested on the pillow beside her head while the other lay on her side. Her hair, missing its customary ponytail, was splayed all over the pillow and sticking out every direction. The squad leader's mouth was ajar, she'd occasionally mutter scientific jargon in her sleep when not snoring softly.

All in all, Levi thought she looked just as messy asleep as she was awake, yet, instead of feeling irritated, just the sight of her lying next to him was… oddly comforting. Feeling her warmth beside him and her unruly brown hair tickle his face, it was moments like these that were precious to him. They made him feel glad that he was alive, that he had survived the titan's attacks and all the other tragedies that came his way. They made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

"Nghhh… Levi…" Hanji murmured in her sleep.

Levi felt the sides of his lips curl into a small smile. Gently, he stroked her face with his fingertips. "Damn Four-eyes…"

_ Ah, screw it_. Levi thought. Though it was most definitely against his nature to deviate from his usual routine, Levi got underneath the covers and went back to sleep. He'd make up for his drills another time; right now, getting back to Hanji's side was more important. Nothing, not even the best cleaning supplies or slaying the most titans, could make him happier than lying next to the woman he loved.

* * *

AN: Hello there! This is my first time writing for the SnK fandom. Hopefully I didn't make Levi and Hanji to OOC... I just love LeviHan! They're perfect for each other~ :3 Next time I'll try making a better fic ^^ Thanks for reading~! -solitarycloud X3


End file.
